


Time is endless

by KaydeeRawr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult!Eren, Badass Eren Yeager, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Eren Yeager, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Slow Build, Time Shifting, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underground Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence, kid!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaydeeRawr/pseuds/KaydeeRawr
Summary: "Whatever you do Eren, don't lose that key even if it cost you your own life!"That was the last time he heard of his father Grisha when his house was raided by military police.Eren would never have anticipated when looking at the mirror that his 10 year old self was looking back at him. He had a sneaking suspicion that it was because of a certain key settled around his neck. How would he escape the military police's clutches in a body of a child, that he had no idea until he found himself at The Underground beneath the innermost land in the capital city of Mitras. Perhaps a notorious thug called Levi could help?





	1. What happened to me!?

_"Whatever you do Eren, don't lose that key even if it cost you your own life!"_

_"W-What why, please lets get away together!"_

Grisha didn't answer and continued to push his son out the back of their house. Eren could hear yelling from the other side, there was thumps and clanging resounding from the front door. His father urged him to run for his life, he couldn't help but plead for his father to escape with him. Seeing his crestfallen expression, Grisha simply shakes his head and closed the door on Eren to prevent him from entering. The boy couldn't understand what the Military police would go this far for but his father wouldn't escape with him, he could hear loud clatters of things breaking inside. Tears welling up in his green eyes, now realizing how serious his father is, Eren reluctantly ran away. The memories of his father and mother living together, laughing and smiling he had to abandon it all for one stupid key. 

Since then it's been 13 years later, in the capital city of Mitra. He had his own apartment, own paying job that consist of moving heavy cargo to the next. Hiding from the Military police had always been a chore, he could never stay in one place or they would find him. He had yet to find out what the key around his neck is for or why he has to protect it with his life. But he respects his father wishes and decided that no matter what dangers it brings him, he won't let the Military police have their hands on it.

It was a day like any other, the sun was busy being an annoying bitch and thought it was fun to blind his eyes directly with it's UV rays. He groaned and rolled off the bed, he felt odd and strangely lighter. Once he groggily stood up, he felt everything around him in his apartment suddenly look bigger than him. Did the couch, tables and desk grow size or did he shrink? Eren who was confused. thought he was still dreaming, entered the bathroom. He approached the mirror, as he stood in front of it, his eyes widen in shock as he found his 10 year old self staring back at him with innocent bright green eyes. It took a few minutes to get this revelation wrapped around his head, he felt his body all over and looked down. Confirming that his real body is exactly like his reflection, it was now the time to panic. 

 _"Oh my god, what the hell happened to me!"_ in his childlike voice. 

How could this happen, all he remembered doing yesterday was working at the factory, taking a quick jog around the city and coming home to eat and sleep. He was sure that nothing he did was out of norm yet he found himself stuck in his 10 year old body! Then it clicked, he grasp the key in his hands, he wasn't hundred percent sure if the key had something to do with the transformation and why now of all times, but that was the only explanation. 

As if he the worst luck in the world, there was a knock on the door. 

It was always precautionary, that he didn't open the door straight away and find out who was on the other side. The knocking increase to loud banging, whoever this was they were either very obnoxious or very dangerous. The hole he made in the wall was to see who was on the other side of the door was unfortunately to high up to see through. Feeling a head ache bubbling up, as softly and quietly as he can he dragged one of his chairs towards the wall. Making soft scratching sound as it's being scrapped across the floor at an agonizing pace. Finally he had it positioned, he climbed up the chair and peeked in his makeshift hole. He almost gasp when he saw men in black furiously knocking door, as if they were planning to bust it open. 

 _"Shit..."_ he huffed. 

What better timing, to be stuck in this state and having to deal with the military police at the same day. He was three two stories high, but going out the window seemed to be his only exit. Eren slid the window open with his small hands. with one foot over the ledge, he had to maneuvers himself to the ground. If he was his original size then that could be easily achieved but he was not. Easy and steadily he leaped off with great agility, the air blew his hair up as he fell. He was able to grip on one of the balconies fence just below him, hanging off he looked forward to see that the person living below his apartment didn't close their curtains. Eren could see a woman with brown hair was now busy changing. He gulped and felt a blush threatening his cheeks, he looked away and edged towards the gutter pipes hoping desperately that the lady didn't notice that a perverted child was hanging off her balcony. Luckily for him she didn't notice and he was close enough to grab the gutter pipe, and with confidence he used it to slide down to the ground. Eren knew that they would have the place surrounded, he had no idea how they had found him this time. Crouching stealthily through the greenery shrubs, there was a guy outside paroling the front of the apartment. He decided to stuff stealth and just make a run for it and did just that. The man caught sight of him and gave chase, it was no big deal since right ahead the street was usually crowded with people trying to buy from shops and markets. With three men hot on his trail, he pushed through the crowd and maneuvered through fluidly. The military police had trouble keeping out, with everyone blocking their way, they were quickly losing sight of him because since he was now short Eren was able to get lost in the bodies of people. 

There was a opening and sneaked out, he was used to walking in the shadows. That was how he was able to be on the run for so long, especially with his bounty extremely high. He moved through the alleyways, he knew he was close to the underground's district but the military police would avoid that place like it was the plague. Eren didn't know what his next move would be, there was too much to think about like the fact he is now a defenseless child and how close those bastard are. He past a few bums that were sleeping lazily against the walls. When was the last time his heart was beating this rapidly fast, Eren wasn't used to his body and he was extremely tired because of the stunts he pulled. It would be nice to just sit down and lay against the wall like the bums, but even now he was quite vulnerable. 

_"There you are Eren Jaeger!"_

He'd almost jumped, when he turned around to see that they have found him, a large grin spread across their ugly faces. He had no choice but to force his legs to run towards the Undergrounds, they were just not letting up this time. And the fact that they were chasing him in his child form was even more confusing, did they know what was happening to him?

Well he was not the type to give up, running even deeper, he had accidentally ran into a dead end. Great just great, he was too busy trying to outrun these assholes with long legs to realize where he was heading. He was backed up against the wall, as the three military police approached him with daring smirks. 

 _"Give it up, Jaeger you have no where else to go!"_ said the one who looked rugged, blonde short hair and scruffy beard. 

_"It's finally the end of this little farce"_

A younger man, with light brown hair chimed in. The last one of them was completely bald. 

 _"It's not the end until one of you bastards catch me"_ Eren growled, but it did little to deter the men as their smiles stretch wider. It wasn't too intimidating that a little kid was glaring and trying sound tough. He contemplating fighting them, but he was sweating profusely and panting desperately indicating he was beyond exhausted. But as they approach closer and closer he was left with no choice, hopefully he'd be able to kill one of them. 

Earlier he grabbed a small knife from his apartment and knew he was going to fight. Like his father had said, protect the key even if it costs your own life, and he would do just that. The three of men stepped back a bit considering that Eren was a criminal on the run, he probably the reason their death toll was so high. Eren shifted into an fighting position, he tried to calm his breathing but that in itself took a bit of effort.

The men took out their guns, the baldy decided to speak out for once _"We're warning you, drop your weapon and come with us!"_  Eren furrowed his brow and shook his head, he gathered every last bit of energy he could muster. He will die fighting, this was his last stand. With that he charged towards them, they were obviously caught off guard as they have never encountered him before. Those who did? Well lets just say they were dead.

He was small and had the strength of a kid but he was fast and agile enough to slash his knife around swiftly, making six cuts on their below their knees. It was so quick they couldn't react fast enough and they soon fell to their knees. The men groan in pain, the first unfortunate soul was the scruffy blonde just had to be the closest to him. Without hesitation Eren let out a yell and stabbed the man precisely in the heart. His body became limp, and once he pulled out the knife the blonde then fell to floor in a pool of his own blood. His companions gasp and immediately turn into rage, they were having difficulty standing since their calves were cut. The baldy fired his gun, and Eren simply moved to the side to dodge it. He was currently in a rush, his heart pumping rapidly he was on a bloodthirsty high. Ignoring his aching muscles he rushed towards the baldy weaving through the bullets that had been fired by the two MPs. Eren threw the knife and it hit dead on at the baldies head, blood dripping down. Eren immediately snatch back the knife that was lodged in the man's head to strike at the last opponent. But suddenly his leg was grabbed and he felt himself fall and face planted to the ground. He looked back to see the baldy still alive, the wound was there but his strength on the throw wasn't enough to pierce his scull and reach his brain. He cursed to himself if he wasn't a kid strength wouldn't be a problem, he messed up and now this was where he was going to die. Eren watched the light brown hair guy aim his gun at Eren's head, he was going to get his head blown off!

Eren didn't bother to struggle, his adrenaline was gone and his fatigue caught up with him. He closed his eyes and waited for death. All he heard was breathing and panting, but the sound of slow and firm footsteps had entered. He heard the younger man blurt out.

_"H-hey who are you, step back!"_

The soft steps kept coming closer and closer. Then he heard a loud thud, he felt his leg being freed from the baldy's grip. Eren actually didn't want to open his eyes, but he did and the first thing he witness was the baldy smashed into the wall. 

 _You bastard!"_ The male with brown hair screamed and fired at the stranger. In a matter of seconds a dark, short figure rushed towards the male with swift and graceful movements and kicked the gun out of the his hands. The expression the younger man's face was of shock and horror. Then the stranger rained a number of blows, using only his legs. Each impact would hurt like a motherfucker and could probably crush a couple of bones, he'd have to admit that this stranger was crazy strong. The question is however, if this stranger was going to be another obstacle to jump over. Eren's body was hurt over, he didn't have the energy to fight him. 

The man stopped moving, and finally the stranger lifted his foot up, it was covered with his blood. 

 _"Tch, disgusting"_ he muttered, taking out a clean napkin and started wiping off the blood off his boot. Eren watched his back cautiously, should he play dead? Sneak away? Or stick around to express his gratitude if by chance the stranger wouldn't attempt to kill him.  

Eren decided to play dead, because he can't move and his probably near death anyway by how exhausted he is. Foot steps belonging to the stranger, clacked closer and stopped right next to his head. There was a chance that on his arrival, he saw the blonde and a kid dead. With the baldy and the brown haired man still alive and fighting each other. 

_"Oi, brat stop playing dead I was watching the whole time"_

Eren felt his side lightly kicked. Well that goes his plans to play dead, he opened his eyes to be met with intimidating dull blue eyes, the stranger was sporting a black, short undercut. He was wearing a white dress shirt and a brown vest along with brown pants that hugged his figure. Eren couldn't help but think that the man was absolutely gorgeous, despite how strong and dangerous he is. Okay that adds to it really. But then again, Eren is a child right now so maybe it was best to try and act one.

 _"You saw everything?"_ Eren asked in a small voice and looked up at him with green doe eyes. 

The man kept an stoic expression, as if he was thinking about something. 

_"Everything. I have to admit that I was impressed that someone like you can hold their own like that"_

His tone would usually sound boring, but there was a hint of amusement in them. That is until Eren looked up at the strangers eyes, it held a certain gleam in them. 

 _"Uh.. um thank you, for also beating... up those bad guys up..."_ Well that was a sorry attempt to talk like a child, maybe he'll have to really dumb down his words more. The stranger scrunched up his noes once he saw the dirt that was rubbed into my cheeks and over my clothes. 

_"Forget it. you need a bath"_

Like he had weight like nothing, Eren let out a squeak when the stranger lifted him up over his shoulder. 

 _"W-wait where are you taking me?!"_ the stranger didn't say anything else which made Eren struggle under his iron clad grip, to no avail. Eren slumped over and realized that the man was taking him deeper into the underground district. What was this man's deal, how could he just kidnap him like this?!

But damn was he tired, today might have been too much for him. He was used to being chased by the MP but not turning into a child. Eren found himself falling asleep, he drifted into a dream back when he was actually 10 years old. Having dinner with his father and mother, it was peaceful and incredibly warm. Everything was so innocent and simple, until the MP decided to show up and ruin it all, He didn't know what happened to his mother and father. That's what hurts the most is that he had no closure or clarity, were they dead or were they alive?

Now he grew up to be cold blooded killer, he did whatever he can to survive whether it's stealing or killing, he just had to. To protect the key and keep it from the enemies hands, no matter what. He could only act himself when he found a secure enough location and a stable job. Which was very difficult to come by. Eren then heard whispers and felt himself collided to the floor which undoubtedly woke him up. He could hear the tap turn on. 

 _"Urgh..."_ Eren groaned and rubbed his back. Looking around it seems he was in a bathroom. Which means that this guy had really took a very dangerous child into his house. 

 _"That's enough sleep, hurry up and wash up"_ The man turned around to exit but looked back to say _"By the way, the name is Levi"_

Waiting for the kid to answer, Eren finally grumbled his name, seemingly satisfied Levi exited the room. Leaving the brunet alone to his own devices, perhaps this could either be a stroke of bad or good luck. He decided to do what Levi says and clean up, just maybe he can hide out here for the mean time. But he seriously needs to figure out what the key is used for and how to turn himself back into a man. He was sick of having a lot of things taller than him, sick of being weak and defenseless. Well not entirely, but he is restricted. 

Slowly taking off his clothes, he dips his feet into the warm water of the bath tub and finally slips in. This will definitely help ease his fatigue and muscle aches, Eren sighed softly and sink deeper to have all of his body to his chin submerged in water. 

He then heard shouting on the other side of the door. 

 _"Big bro, did you really bring a little kid here!?"_ Hmm a young girl's voice. 

 _"I have to agree with Isabel, what were you thinking?"_ This time a young males voice. 

_"Shut it, the brat had no where else to go and you weren't there to look at the fire in his eyes"_

Eren decided to finish up and meet the two unknown voices. How does he act around them, and what was going to become of him? Eren reluctantly stepped out of the bath, he dried himself with a fresh towel that was placed conveniently on a hook. And there was actually, a huge shirt on the sink surface laid out for him. Levi was actually very accommodating, if he was the one who laid these out. He put on the big white shirt on, it was so big the the sleeves slip off of his shoulders but was able to cover his whole body to his knees. No underwear but it's something... He doubt they had anything in his size. 

It seems that they were still talking outside the door. Eren took a deep breath and push the door open, it seems that bathroom was connected to the living room. There were three figures present, standing in the center of the room in front of a couch was a girl with green eyes, red head with pig tails that was talking earlier. The young male was leaning on the wall far back has light gray eyes and dark blond hair. Sitting on the couch comfortably, with one of his arm slung over on the back cushion was Levi. The moment he opened the door all eyes were on him, this made him bite his lip and shift in his spot nervously. 

The girl who was initially frowning suddenly her eyes widen in awe. This made the brunet cock his head to the side, confused as to why she was so shocked to see him. 

 _"Big bro... This kid... IS ADORABLE!"_ She immediately rushed towards him, and wrapped her arms around him. Man was she surprisingly strong, this made the him stiffen up. 

 _"H-hey  Isabel stop that, you'll kill the kid"_ The blonde one spoke. 

_"Shut up, Farlan did you see how he tilted his head!"_

Now Eren was embarrassed by this, it was very rare that someone would out rightly call him adorable and hug him. But he did catch the names that had been spoken, Isabel was the girl and Farlan was the guy. He peeked at Levi who was looking at them with a raised brow, he had yet to say anything. Not wanting to make enemies he patted the girl's arm softly so she could let go. She must've noticed as he was finally freed from her grasp. 

_"Sorry about that, the names Isabel and that Blondie over there is Farlan"_

Eren simply nodded as she pointed these thing out. Isabel was about to introduce Levi, but he just waved it off as he already introduced himself when he was about to leave the bathroom. Then he realized that the were looking at him expectantly. 

_"Oh, um my name is Eren nice to meet you..."_

Isabel seemed to have a hard time keeping her hands to herself. Farlan on the other hand seemed to have some questions.

_"We heard briefly from Levi, you were chased by the Military Police Brigade. And... well you killed one of them"_

_"Yes, they've have been chasing me for a while now... I've learned how to fend for myself because of them"_

Both Isabel and Farlan seem quite impressed at that. _"Do you know why they were chasing you?"_

 _"Um.. no my father just urged me to run away one day, I never seem him or my mother since"_ He couldn't help but frown, in situations like this wouldn't a child cry their eyes out. Frankly he couldn't find it in him to. Crocodile tears just won't suffice.

Finally Levi decided to join the conversation _"Well kid, you could either stay or go back out there. With your skills you might not need us"_ At that he let out a low chuckle, to be honest he would agree with Levi. He was always looking after himself, and never relied on anyone else. Today he was caught off guard, but once he gets used to his body perhaps he can adapt a little to fight efficiently with this weak body of his. 

 _"Really he was that good?!"_ Isabel exclaimed. 

_"Well decent, I had to save his ass at the end"_

Eren wanted roll his eyes, if he had his older body back well see who saves who. But there is no denying that he owes Levi his life, whether he was caught off guard or not. The brunet settled with a downcast expression.

_"You really did help me earlier, but if you don't mind... can I stay for a while?"_

He wasn't going to stay long, just enough to figure out what to do from here on. First priority would be to turn back to an adult and then finding a safer location. Which means that he'll have to travel again, he would cringe how annoying it is to constantly be on the run and never settle anywhere. But this was his life whether he liked it or not. Would they leave him alone if he gave the MP the key or he would still be hunted down like a dog. Even so he would not let go of the key, it was his only memory of his mother and father.

Isabel and Farlan nodded to each other before giving their answer.

 _"Yes welcome to the family Eren!"_ Isabel smiled encouragingly. 

 _"Heh I'm really curious to see a kid like you fight"_ Farlan commented with a reassuring laugh. 

Eren looked to Levi who simply gave him a nod, _"Thank you, I'll try to be useful!"_ _Try not to be a burden_. What exactly does these three even do? But who knows he is just a oblivious brat that they've found who does whatever he can to defend himself. They would never suspect that the kid they took in is a 23 year old man. That sounds creepy, but hey that's how it is.

At least he wasn't a 50 year old man trapped in a kids body, that would be a different story altogether. 


	2. Worst luck award goes to..

After it was decided that Eren was to live with Levi, Isabel and Farlan. He was given a tour around the house briefly, they didn't have much but the place was spotlessly clean, not a single dust can be found anywhere. The brunet could only heave a sigh, having to deal with the living conditions of the underground seemed more than desirable especially since he had came from the surface. He brought his valuables with him when he had to inevitably escape his apartment. Of course he won't voice his complaints. With Levi out to god knows where, Eren was left in the house sitting on the couch and contemplating his next move. That is until and Farlan came back with folded fabric. 

 _"Hey Eren, we got you some clothes, must be uncomfortable with only that large white shirt"_ Farlan said as he walked into the room and laid the articles of clothing in front of the child. _"Sorry we couldn't get something better"_ he added, disappointed that they could only afford a small beige shirt and brown trousers. Eren smiled softly at the young male and shook his head to show that it was more than enough. He walked towards his room and changed into the new clothes Farlan kindly provided.

_"Farlan what exactly do you three do here?"_

The frown was evident on his face, the blonde suddenly looked serious but figured that the kid standing in front of them should know. 

 _"Eren we take on jobs and get paid for our services"_ Farlan explain collectively and calmly. The brunet stared at the him inquisitively, he knew how dangerous and difficult it was to live in the underground. The stairwell toll is heard to be increasing and well this place is littered with the poor and the abandoned. He knew very well that the jobs that they were conducting were in fact illegal that undeniably included stealing.

The dark blonde had yet to fully trust the child as he'd just met Eren, something about Eren doesn't feel like he belongs in the underground despite what Levi had told him in regards to the alleyway incident. 

 _"I see..."_ Eren acknowledge, _"Is there some sought of rules I have to follow when staying here?"_

_"Haha, leave that to Levi when he gets back"_

Eren nodded slowly, he then told Farlan that he'll be out for a walk. He hadn't ever lived in the underground before, so he was still unsure what was expected only relying on rumors that he caught from other people. When leaving the house, Eren was aware that being underground had meant that it was always dark and to be honest he was already missing the sun, but he couldn't sleep not after what had happened today. Is there anyone here in the underground district that would know about his key perhaps? 

He idly paced around, walking past orphaned kids, prostitutes and bums who took no notice of him. Eren turned to glance at the stairwell that leads to the surface. People here in the underground would do nothing to escape from this place and enter the world up top. However Eren chose to stay, the military police had probably swarmed his apartment so there was no way he would go back there. Suddenly he heard a commotion down the street, curiously Eren approached the source to hear a familiar yell. 

 _"Get back you bastards!"_ Isabel snapped, she was surrounded by five men, they seemed to be thugs. The only conclusion he can get from this is that the world hates him, being chased by the MP's, almost gets his head blown off, kidnapped by a fairly short but dangerous thug and now his newly made acquaintance is now in serious danger. Eren might have wanted his head to be blown off earlier, now knowing the hardships in the underground district about to occur in the near future. 

The brunet stayed in the shadows, reaching into his back pocket as he took out his knife but decided against it as he did not want to kill in front of Isabel. As he got closer the thugs step closer to the Isabel, it seems she was ready to go down fighting judging by the determination in her emerald eyes of hers. Before he could intervene, she rushed and punched the man closest to her. It was an all out brawl with the odds being five to one, she was strong and feral, pinning down one of her victims she started bashing the guy in the face repeatedly. But another grabbed her shoulders roughly and was able to pry her off his fellow comrade and punched her across the face, causing her to fall backwards to the ground, blood ran down her the side of her mouth. Kicking and struggling she was lifted up against her will and the others smile crookedly. 

 _"HEY LET GO OF HER!"_ Eren stepped into view and glared at the opposing men.

The thugs and Isabel stared silently at the little boy who was trying to look intimidating and daunting. And after a few seconds of silence, the thugs started laughing at the brunet. 

_"HAHAHA go home kiddy, you have no business here!"_

_"Did you hear what I just said? LET. HER. GO!"_

_"You hear that boys let the girly go"_ A man with scruffy hair and an poorly shaved beard laughed mockingly. _"How about no? What can you do about it?"_

 _"Why don't I show you"_ Eren replied with a soft chuckle.

He made eye contact with Isabel, she gave him a brief nod and while they were focused on the brunet, she elbowed the man behind her which groaned and clutched his stomach in response. Eren smirked and joined the fight, the men learned quickly not to judge by appearance because they soon found themselves getting badly beaten up by a redheaded girl and a 10 year old kid. In amidst of the brawl, Isabel smirked playfully as she realized that Eren was easily covering her back, Levi wasn't kidding when he said that the kid could fight. 

The thugs fled the scene leaving Eren and Isabel panting for breath. They glance at each other before flashing a huge smile knowingly. 

 _"Levi... was... right... you're not bad at all"_ She huffed. 

_"Thank you, but are you okay... you're bleeding"_

_"I'm fine"_ She smiled reassuringly, and added _"Lets head back, I'm sure Farlan and Levi would be worried about us!"_ The two walked back with bruises and cuts, both of them had gained new found respect for each other. Isabel with her relentlessly determination and passion. Eren despite facing five thugs stepped in to save Isabel without any hesitation.

It seems that Isabel was heading towards the merchants but were cornered by thugs who want to mug her.

_"Did you see how I elbowed that guy, he didn't know what was coming!"_

_"Haha that was amazing"_ Eren chuckled in agreement as they opened the door to their house only to find Farlan staring at them sternly, tapping his foot on the floor as if they were in trouble. Levi was sitting on one of the wooden chairs, holding a cup in a strange way, looking as bored and as uninterested as ever. When they took in the appearance of both Isabel and Eren, Farlan's eyes widen and Levi looked up at them, his eyes slightly narrowed. 

 _"What happened to you two?"_ Farlan asked worriedly. 

_"I got into a fight is all.. but Eren stepped in and we sent them packing!"_

_"Tch when are you going to stop attracting trouble"_ Levi scoffed, which earned him a pout from Isabel. Farlan sighed and pulled Isabel aside to treat her wounds, Eren wasn't badly injured just a few scratches here and there. He didn't realize that Levi was glaring at him, as if he did the unthinkable. The brunet didn't know what he'd had done to earn such a look but when he followed the steel grey-blue eyes gazing directly at his shoe and the dirt he brought onto the spotless floor. 

_"Brat, take your shoes off before you track dirt on my floors"_

_"Ah, I'm sorry!"_ Eren took his shoes and placed it on the shoe rack outside. After being lectured about the cleaning standards from Levi and having to actually clean up the mess he'd made. They had dinner and surprisingly Farlan was quite the chef, Eren had helped out with the preparation of the ingredients, he did not live alone for nothing. Isabel and Farlan got up and went to their own respective rooms and Eren decided to go his. But as he walked passed Levi, the raven-haired stopped him from leaving. His eyes was staring at Eren's key necklace, eyes narrowed and brows knitted in concentration.

_"Levi?"_

_"That key... where did you get it?"_ Levi reached for the key instinctively, surprised by the unexpected movement Eren took a step back away. Realizing what he was doing, Levi broke out of daze and pulled his hand back abruptly. The brunet stared at the man with wide eyes full of apprehension and caution. Levi had reached for his key and wanted to take it away from him, he can feel his father words come back to him at full force... Protect the key. 

Eren glared at the raven, _"It's none of your business where I got this key!"_ The brunet walked back towards the exit, he wasn't going to stay in place where his key may be taken. In a blur he found his small stature pinned to the wall, Levi glowered over him and had Eren trapped in between his arms. 

_"W-What are you doing let m-"_

Before he could finish his sentence, Levi made Eren shut up by covering his mouth with his hand.

 _"Shut up"_ Levi gave his the most intimidating stare he'd ever seen which made him freeze and no words were no longer produced. _"I've heard about that key, especially since that what the military police had been pissing themselves over anyway."_

 _"Their desperate in finding it, saying that a little kid has possession of it known as Eren Jeager"_ He said it slowly and quietly, it made Eren want to shiver and run back to the surface. 

 _"They came to me, to find the key in return for a large sum of money"_ Levi stated it so simply. Eren felt himself see red, this bastard is going to sell him out for his own desires! With his mouth still covered the muffled screams increased in volume and Eren was struggling in the raven's grip. But he was met with the same iron strength he encountered earlier, his struggles were fruitless. But he didn't care, he felt betrayed and decide to let his anger take over him. 

Suddenly the key started glowing, in a blue light. Levi was blinded by the light, letting go of the child and takes a step back, his eyes widen slightly. Eren was more confused, the key that seemed useless was now shining and spinning as it hovered upwards in front of the brunet. The key projected a bright blue magic circle that formed into a clock, the long and small hands of the clock was spinning quickly as if it was forwarding time. The magic clock that was projected moved backwards and once it passed through Eren it dissipated leaving one last shine of bright light. 

Eren was breathing heavily, but he realized something different, he felt taller and confirmed it when he looked down at his body. He was back to normal, his 23 year old self.... Eren glance up to see Levi who was staring at with amusement and a smirk. 

_"I have to admit that you're quite gorgeous when you're older" he quipped._

The brunet gaped at Levi who was unaffected by what just happened and decided to throw an unnecessary witty remark at him. But what came to Eren's attention is that Levi thinks that his a kid that can make himself look older rather than the other way around. And frankly he'll like to leave it that way. He'll figure out what to do with the key, now that his back to his original body but for now he'd have to figure out a way to get away from Levi this surprisingly short but dangerous man. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
